This invention relates to an apparatus for the production of extruded cakes by deposition of a strand of paste-form material, more especially ice cream, from an extrusion die onto a moving conveyor, to an installation comprising this device and to a process for the production of extruded cakes.
Extruded cakes of the yule-log type are made continuously by extrusion of a strand of paste-form material through an extrusion die. Ice cream, for example at a temperature of -6.degree. to -7.degree. C., is sufficiently soft to be shaped. The shape is determined by the toothed profile of a fixed extrusion die which produces straight and parallel ribs on the article. To complete the decoration, auxiliary devices are arranged at the extruder exit for decorating the top of the cake, for example in the form of piping nozzles through which ice cream or chantilly cream, for example, is extruded. Reciprocating movements may be imparted to devices such as these. In addition, devices for applying decorative elements, for example mushrooms, holly leaves, bushes of sugar or marzipan, may also be provided. In some cases, the piping nozzles enter the strand to form cavities imitating the knots in the branch of a tree. Despite all the additional decorations, the ribs on the surface of the strand form a monotonous decoration far removed from the natural relief of tree bark.